This Is How We Do It
This Is How We Do It is the ninth episode of Season 13, which was the premiere on MTV Canada, a sister channel of MuchMusic, as well as the fall premiere on TeenNick. It aired on October 3, 2013. Main Plot On the first day of school Drew helps the school have a great year but can't sleep from insomnia. Sub Plot Zoë goes through her first day of school where a big secret is told. Third Plot Leo tries to get back with Alli. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song This Is How We Do It by Montell Jordan. *This episode was originally called "Creep" by Radiohead. *This was the first time in Season 13 that episodes aired at the same time in the US and Canada (9pm EST/6pm PST). *This was the first episode to be aired on MTV Canada (source) as Degrassi moved from its sister channel MuchMusic. *Jack is mentioned by Snake, and it is revealed that he watches West Drive. *In this episode, Zoë Rivas is revealed to be dyslexic. *This marks the first appearance of Mrs. Rivas. *This marks the start of the retconned 2013-14 school year. *This marks the beginning of Alli and Leo's second relationship. *This marks the second time Mr. Perino got coffee spilled on his shirt. The first was in Crazy Little Thing Called Love. *Alli mentions K.C. when he brought a gun to school in Heart Like Mine (2). She also mentions Connor DeLaurier stealing panties from Season 11 and Eli crashing his car in Season 10. *There is a picture of Campbell Saunders seen in Mike Dallas's locker. |-| Gallery= 13x09_01.png 13x09_02.png 13x09_03.png 13x09_04.png 13x09_05.png 13x09_06.png 13x09_07.png 13x09_08.png 13x09_09.png 13x09_10.png 13x09_11.png 13x09_12.png 13x09_13.png 13x09_14.png 13x09_15.png 13x09_16.png 13x09_17.png 13x09_18.png 13x09_19.png 13x09_20.png 13x09_21.png 13x09_22.png 13x09_23.png 13x09_24.png 13x09_25.png 13x09_26.png 13x09_27.png 13x09_28.png 13x09_29.png 13x09_30.png 13x09_31.png 13x09_32.png 13x09_33.png 13x09_34.png 13x09_35.png 13x09_36.png 13x09_37.png 13x09_38.png 13x09_39.png 13x09_40.png 13x09_41.png 13x09_42.png 13x09_43.png 13x09_44.png 13x09_45.png 13x09_46.png 13x09_47.png 13x09_48.png 13x09_49.png 13x09_50.png degrassi13_june6_ss_0022.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0023.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0031.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0033.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0067.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0086.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0093.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0098.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0114.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0122.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0127.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0137.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0143.jpg 13x09_51.png 13x09_52.png 13x09_53.png 13x09_54.png 13x09_55.png 13x09_56.png 13x09_57.png 13x09_58.png 13x09_59.png 13x09_60.png 13x09_61.png 13x09_62.png 13x09_63.png 13x09_64.png 13x09_65.png 13x09_66.png 13x09_67.png 13x09_68.png 13x09_69.png 13x09_70.png 13x09_71.png degrassi13_june6_ss_0161.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0181.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0196.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0678.jpg degrassi13_june6_ss_0704.jpg 13x09_72.png 13x09_73.png 13x09_74.png 13x09_75.png 13x09_76.png 13x09_77.png 13x09_78.png 13x09_79.png 13x09_80.png 13x09_81.png 13x09_82.png 13x09_83.png 13x09_84.png 13x09_85.png 13x09_86.png 13x09_87.png 13x09_88.png 13x09_89.png 13x09_90.png 13x09_91.png 13x09_92.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-06-22h14m16s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-06-22h15m23s77.png Zoe-is-stupid--is-that-perino.PNG |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *TeenNick Promo: Are you ready to get schooled? *MTV Canada Promo *TeenNick: Degrassi's Back |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa (voice only) *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Alex Harrouch as Leo Lauzon *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas Supporting Cast *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Black Lightning" by Poor Young Things *"Dress It Up" by Poor Young Things *"Wings" by Haerts *"Catch Me If You Can" by In Dreams |-| Links= *Watch This Is How We Do It on YouTube *Watch This Is How We Do It on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes